Detensi
by ambudaff
Summary: Harry tak mau detensi itu berakhir


**DETENSI**

Pagi masih menyisakan kabut menggantung ketika matahari samar berhasil menembuskan secercah cahaya memberi isyarat bahwa ia sudah naik cukup tinggi. Hari sudah cukup siang walau suhu masih dingin.

Langkah Harry ringan menapaki pelataran. Ia sendiri. Pertama kali ia sendiri di sini sejak berminggu-minggu sudah kini. Sejak Perang Besar bulan Juni lalu. Sekarang akhir Agustus. September menjelang.

Harry dan teman-temannya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan studi September nanti. Mungkin itu juga sebabnya pelataran pemakaman kini sepi. Semua mempersiapkan diri untuk esok hari, 1 September.

Harry menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan dua buah makam. Makam terdepan dari beberapa puluh lain yang berjejer dalam kebisuan, dalam dinginnya kabut. Makam yang satu, pualam putih sudah terlebih dulu ada. Makam yang satu lagi, eboni hitam mengilap.

Seperti biasa, ia berlutut di depan kedua makam. Kilasan kenangan bergantian menampakkan diri di memorinya. Hampir tiap hari ia datang ke sini, memori yang sama ataupun yang baru silih bergantian membuatnya tak pernah lupa.

Biasanya ia tak pernah sendiri. Selalu ada yang berziarah. Apakah kawan-kawannya, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna ... rekan-rekan Laskar Dumbledore ... murid-murid maupun alumni Hogwarts, sekali dua kali bahkan Draco Malfoy berlutut di sampingnya dalam diam, saling memaklumi. Anggota Orde. Anggota Auror. Tentu saja juga para guru, jangan lupakan juga para peri rumah dan para hantu.

Kali ini Harry sendiri.

Ia mengubah duduknya, bersila. Tak bosan-bosan ia menggali kembali memori, semua yang mengandung misteri terpecahkan kini. Kedua mentornya, walau yang satu selama hidupnya tak pernah ia sudi memanggilnya mentor—Profesor. Kini ia baru mengakui, betapa banyak pelajaran yang ia dapat.

Harry mengangkat kepalanya dari posisi menunduk tadi.

Dan mendadak ia terperangah.

Dari kelamnya makam eboni dan temaramnya latar berkabut, dari malasnya mentari menampakkan diri, nampak jelas seberkas—pada mulanya seberkas asap nampaknya, tetapi lama kelamaan seperti menjadi sesosok bayangan, putih agak keabuan atau mungkin keperakan, dan mengilap.

Sosok yang sangat ia kenal. Yang ia kenal dengan kesalahpahaman, pikirnya penuh sesal.

"Sir?" lirih ia berusaha menyapa.

Sosok itu menyeringai, "Potter."

Harry menelan ludah. Mengapa sekarang? Apakah sosok itu menunggu sampai Harry seorang diri baru kemudian mewujud?

Terperangah Harry melihat sosok itu mengangguk. "Ya. Sulit juga mengharap kau datang seorang diri ke sini."

"Ba-bagai-bagaimana..."

Seringainya terlihat jelas lagi, "Bagaimana aku bisa membaca apa yang kaupikirkan? Potter, itu salah satu cara kami berkomunikasi."

Perlu waktu beberapa detik sebelum Harry mengerti.

Tapi kemudian ia mengucapkan juga apa yang menjadi ganjalan selama beberapa minggu ini.

"Sir, saya mohon maaf..."

"Aku tahu, Potter. Itu yang selalu kau pikirkan tiap kali kau datang ke sini."

Harry menatapnya lama.

"Baiklah. Supaya kau merasa lega. Permohonan maaf diterima. Selesai."

"I-itu saja?"

"Tentu. Memangnya apalagi yang kau inginkan?"

"Tidakkah ... Anda merasa ..."

"Potter, aku sudah mati. Dan aku tidak ingin membawa-bawa dendam ke alam lain."

Harry menghembuskan napas. Lega. Seperti ada beban yang diturunkan dari punggungnya.

"Te-terimakasih, Sir."

Sosok itu hanya mendengus.

"Sebetulnya ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, Potter."

"Harry saja, Sir."

Ia menghela napas (_lagi-lagi pertanyaan: apakah hantu bernapas_?). "Baiklah. Harry."

Harry menyeringai. "Itu lebih baik, Sir. Ada apakah gerangan?"

"Order of Merlin, Kelas Satu. Aku merasa … tak pantas."

"Itu keputusan Wizengamot."

"Tentu dengan intervensimu."

"Eh—ya—cuma sedikit kok," Harry nyengir.

"Harry," wajahnya serius, "apa yang kulakukan, _semua_ yang kulakukan, motifnya pribadi. Tak pantas mendapat penghargaan apapun."

Entah mendapat dorongan apa, Harry dengan berani membalas, "Saya ingat sebuah peristiwa di Tahun Ketiga. Di mana ada seseorang nyaris mendapat Order of Merlin, Kelas Kedua. Dan ia merasa tidak diperlakukan adil dengan lepasnya kemungkinan mendapatkannya."

Kalaulah sosok itu manusia, tentulah ia sudah bersemu merah.

"Itu ... mungkin sebuah kesalahpahaman saja."

Harry menyembunyikan senyumnya dengan menunduk.

"Jadi, Sir, terima saja. Disertai permohonan maaf dari saya dan Sirius karena … Anda tidak mendapatkannya di Tahun Ketiga saya itu."

Sosok itu memalingkan muka.

Harry merasa mendapat dorongan keberanian.

"Sir, maaf kalau … saya terlalu ingin tahu."

"Tanyakan saja."

"Dari apa yang saya tahu," Harry tak menyebut-nyebut Nick Si Kepala Nyaris Putus sebagai sumber informasi, "Seseorang bisa menjadi hantu kalau ..."

"... kalau ada sesuatu yang belum terselesaikan. Aku tidak akan menjadi hantu untuk selama-lamanya, Harry, hanya medali itu masalahnya."

Harry menatapnya lama, "Tapi Anda belum juga memudar. Alih-alih malah semakin nyata."

Selama hidupnya sosok itu belum pernah terlihat memasang raut wajah bingung seperti sekarang. Setelah beberapa menit baru ia lirih berujar, "Mungkin ... mungkin ada sesuatu yang harus kuselesaikan, tapi tidak kutahu?"

Harry menunduk, takut-takut menyahut. "Di Tahun Keenam," Harry menelan ludah, "Anda memberi saya detensi—membereskan kartu-kartu arsip catatan pelanggaran. Dan jika saya tidak bisa menyelesaikan semuanya di akhir semester, akan dilanjutkan lagi di tahun ajaran berikutnya."

"Dan kau ... belum menyelesaikannya."

"Dan saya belum menyelesaikannya," Harry mengangguk.

Agak lama sebelum sosok itu berujar, "Baiklah. Setiap Sabtu pagi, jam sepuluh. Di kantorku, jika masih belum ada yang memakainya sebagai gudang."

Harry berseri-seri.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Sabtu-Sabtu begini, kau mau ke mana, Harry?" Ron memindahkan setumpuk sosis ke piringnya lalu menuangkan saus tomat banyak-banyak.

"Detensi," jawab Harry pendek, menghabiskan telur orak-arik di hadapannya, lalu mengosongkan piala jus labu kuningnya.

"Detensi?" ulang Hermione, tak percaya, "Siapa yang memberimu detensi? Sekolah bahkan baru mulai seminggu. Dan … rasanya tak ada guru yang memberimu detensi?"

"Ada," jawab Harry singkat lagi, "Sudah ya! Aku harus cepat-cepat, nanti kesiangan."

"Hey Harry! Mau ke mana?" Hermione masih setengah memaksa ingin tahu.

"Ruang bawah tanah."

Hermione dan Ron saling berpandangan, bertanya-tanya dalam hati masing-masing. Pelan-pelan Hermione menyuarakan pikirannya, "Detensi? Ruang bawah tanah? Apa mungkin … Snape?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry memasukkan kunci yang didapatnya dari Profesor McGonagall—Kepala Sekolah—dan memutarnya dua kali. Pintu terbuka tanpa suara. Engselnya rupanya selalu diminyaki. Ruangannya juga seperti yang selalu dirawat.

Dalam temaram ruang tanpa lampu Harry bisa lebih jelas melihat sosok keperakan itu duduk di kursi kerjanya.

"Kau tepat waktu."

"Ya, Sir."

"Nyalakanlah lampu kalau kau mau."

Harry sebenarnya lebih suka kalau ia tidak harus menyalakan lampu. Dengan suasana gelap ia lebih jelas melihatnya. Tapi ia sudah berdalih mengerjakan kartu arsip, dan untuk itu tentulah ia memerlukan cahaya.

"Sampai kotak yang mana kita tahun lalu? Kita hanya punya waktu setahun hingga ... kau lulus."

Harry tersentak. Ia hanya punya waktu setahun hingga ia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Tepatnya, sepuluh bulan.

Sepuluh bulan yang sangat berharga.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sekarang Ron dan Hermione sudah terbiasa dengan ketidakhadiran Harry di Sabtu pagi. Sehabis sarapan biasanya ia bergegas ke ruang bawah tanah.

Tugasnya membereskan kartu catatan pelanggaran, tapi ia berusaha mendapatkan lebih dari itu. Terutama ... informasi tentang ibunya. Apapun yang dikatakan Snape, cukup berharga baginya, tak tergantikan oleh waktu latihan Quidditch. Ramuan, Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, apapun.

Sampai sekarang.

Hari ini nyaris selesai kartu-kartu pelanggaran itu diarsipkan. Lusa, Harry akan mulai mengerjakan ujian NEWT-nya.

"Jadi ... waktuku sudah hampir habis?"

Harry meletakkan pena bulunya. "Ya," enggan ia menjawab.

Snape mengangguk. "Itu sebabnya aku melihatmu menulis lambat-lambat, seolah kau tak ingin cepat selesai?"

"...Ya."

Snape memandang lama pada kepala Harry yang tertunduk.

"Tapi kau juga tahu bahwa ini pasti akan berakhir, Harry."

Harry menghela napas, memberanikan diri mengangkat wajah, dan pandangannya terkunci. Alangkah senangnya jika bisa punya hubungan seperti saat ini semenjak mereka bertemu. Hubungan tanpa prasangka, murni hubungan guru-murid. Sekarang saja dalam sepuluh bulan, ilmu yang diperoleh Harry sudah berlipat jika dibandingkan dengan enam tahun lamanya ia bersekolah sebelumnya.

"Hanya tinggal satu kalimat lagi, Sir."

Snape mengangguk. "Aku juga sudah merasakan mulai memudar, Harry."

Pelan Harry mengangguk.

"Tapi kau tidak akan membiarkanku seperti ini kan?"

Harry menggeleng ragu, tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Ayahmu meninggal, sedikit banyak itu salahku. Black, ada andilku juga, Dumbledore..."

"Sir," Harry bergegas memotong, "Saya tahu itu bukan salah Anda…"

"Pada dasarnya …" lirih suara Snape, "akulah yang membunuh semua citra ayah—_father figure_—yang kau punyai. Bahkan juga … Dumbledore."

Agak lama baru Harry menjawab, "Dan satu lagi."

"Satu lagi?" Snape tak menyembunyikan keheranannya.

"Jika Anda pergi, pergi juga satu yang tersisa dari citra ayah yang saya punyai, Sir."

Kali ini Snape yang terdiam. Dan kalau Harry jeli, dia akan menemukan cercahan mengilap di ujung mata Snape, buyar tatkala ia mengejap.

"Harry," suaranya agak parau saat ia akhirnya memecah kesunyian, "kurasa ... kurasa kau harus sudah kuanggap dewasa kini. Kau ... tidak boleh bersandar lagi pada citra ayah seperti masa-masa kemarin."

Harry mengangguk. "Kurasa .. memang demikian."

Dengan lambaian tangan Snape membuka laci mejanya, dan dengan energi yang masih tersisa dalam sosok spiritnya, ia mengeluarkan sebuah kunci. Sepertinya logam yang cukup berat, hitam, berkesan kuno, menggesernya ke arah Harry.

"Koleksi buku-bukuku sudah aku wariskan pada Perpustakaan Hogwarts. Tapi yang koleksi yang ini, kuwariskan padamu. Aku percaya, kau akan kuat membacanya, tanpa tergoda untuk menjadi Dark. Periksa dinding di sebelah bekas tempat tidurku di sini."

Harry memandang kunci itu tanpa menyentuhnya, malah balik bertanya, "Mengapa, Sir?"

"Kalau kau nanti jadi Auror," Snape menatapnya bersungguh-sungguh, "kau harus selalu bersiaga. Kejahatan akan sealu ada. Kejahatan tidak akan terhenti dengan matinya Pange—V—Voldemort," Snape berusaha tak berjengit. "Mungkin .. kau bahkan nanti harus menangani kejahatan yang lebih keji lagi."

Harry mengangguk. Dengan berat hati diambilnya kunci itu, hati-hati diselipkan di sakunya. "Terimakasih, Sir."

"Laksanakanlah."

Menghela napas, Harry meraih pena bulunya, mencelupkannya ke dalam tinta, tapi pena itu terhenti di udara, "Sir, sampaikan salam saya pada Dumbledore, Dad, Mum," Harry ragu sejenak tapi dilanjutkannya juga, "Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Mad Eye…"

Snape mengangguk. "Jika aku bertemu dengan mereka, akan kusampaikan."

"Dan, terimakasih untuk semuanya ..." Harry tak melanjutkan, tetapi nampaknya Snape sudah mengerti. Ia menjulurkan tangannya, mengusap kepala Harry perlahan. Seperti diguyur air es di kepala, tetapi terasa hangat menyelinap di hati.

Kalimat terakhir di kartu diselesaikan Harry pelan-pelan tanpa dilihat. Matanya tak putus memandang sosok memudar di hadapannya. Pandangannya yang teduh terakhir terlihat Harry saat ia membubuhkan titik.

Sosok itu lenyap.

**FIN**


End file.
